Sslen'ck Ea-Sslenal/P-Dialogue
This is Sslen'ck's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 19 ;Sslen'ck :Human. We are working together, yesss, but make no missstake; I am not a fan of your ilk and do not wisssh to pursssue any kind of emotional *bonding* with you. ;Mardek :Well... that really hurts! Am I that bad? ;Sslen'ck :Ssslmmm... Perhaps I ssshould have chosssen my wordsss more carefully. It is not *you* for whom I hold dissstasste, but the... *idea* of humansss in general. :You sssee, my ssspeciesss hasss long been in conflict with humanssssss. to be wary and often hossstile to them is our inherent nature. Sssome of my kind even consssider you to be monssstersss. ;Mardek :Well, do you think I'm a monster? ;Sslen'ck :Not I, no. I can sssse that you are a ssskilled warrior, and an honourable knight. I have no problemsss with you persssonally; I do not wisssh to offend you, but nor do I wisssh to befriend you. Please leave me be. ;Mardek :Wait, first... Why is it that you hate humans anyway? What have we ever done to you? ;Sslen'ck :Honessstly? I... cannot recall. It isss one of thossse old, deep, racial grudgesss that transsscendsss mere actionsss and individualsss. I sssuppossse that in the olden timesss, our racesss were at war, or hunted eachother, or sssome sssimilar thing. :I acknowledge that thisss isss no good reassson to harbour personal hatred towardsss you, which isss why I am not hossstile towardsss you and agreeed to asssssissst you at all. However, the grudge is deep, a part of my very being and cultural identity, and hard to sssimply ignore. I will not pretend it isss not there. :For thisss reassson, I may never feel at eassse around you, but know that thisss doesss not affect how greatly I can *ressspect* you, basssed on your actionsss. Now, let usss be on our way. Level 22 ;Sslen'ck :In my travelsss with you, I have noticed many differencesss between the attitudesss and practicesss of your people and mine. ;Mardek :Oh? ;Sslen'ck :Honour isss of utmossst importance to we reptoidsss. Our honour isss our life. Without hounour, we are all but dead. Our sssociety isss built around thisss rundamental idea. Asss sssuch, there are many lawsss, cussstomsss, and ritualsss that prevent us from acting quite asss... *freely* asss you humansss tend to. :You persssonally are an interesssting example, as you are a sssort of 'bridge' between our mentalitiesss, in a way. You are a Knight, and you live with Order and Honour as required by your ssstatusss, yet you ssstill possssssesss the fundamentally chaotic and fickle mind of a human. :You have to *try* to do what comesss naturally to us, what we would have to try to break to act chaotic. We find it wearying to ssstray from order, yet you desssire 'play' and 'fun' in order to be healthy. It isss... interesssting. :I feel ssso out of place outssside of my land of ssstrict rulesss, I mussst admit... Though I wisssh not to elaborate on that matter. :I find this concept of 'gender' the most droll of all. It ssseemsss to colour almossst all of your interactionsss, based on whether the 'gender' of each conversing party differsss or isss the sssame... I notice you persssonally have difficulty talking to the... what wasss it, 'fee nail' onesss? ;Mardek :Uh... do I?! ;Sslen'ck :Indeed. It perplexesss me. You sssee, we reptoidsss have no concept of gender, asss each of usss can breed with any other of our ssspeciesss. I imagine it mussst be horribly limiting, to form a bond with an individual, only to be unable to mate with them asss they are the sssame *gender* as you? Your choicess would be limited to thossse who necessssssarily are different by their very nature. :Thessse are my obssservationsss, and though sssurely interesssting to dissscusssss and ponder, I think that we ssshould return to our dutiesss now. Level 26 ;Sslen'ck :I really mussst compliment you, Sssir Knight, on your ssstrength and your valour. :When I firssst joined with you, it wasss sssimply to be rid of the dark ssstranger, to sssave my land from danger. I wasss reluctant, and eager to return home with hassste. I wanted nothing to do with *humansss.* :But now, I must thank you for thisss. I have ssseen more of humansss in our travelsss than I ever have before, or even thought that I would, and I think that I underssstand now that many of my race'sss prejudicess against them are unfounded. :Many, I have ssseen, ARE valid and true, but thisss isss sssurely unavoidable. All in all, you are a noble ssspeciesss, and we reptoidsss could learn from you. :That isss all that I wissshed to sssay. Locations Areas/events not listed below ;Sslen'ck :I don't much like idle conversssation. Goznor ;Sslen'ck :Thisss isss the human sssettlement from which you hail? I would like to meet its Chieftain. ;Mardek :Well, there isn't one... ;Sslen'ck :No Chief? Hmm. You humansss don't really have thingsss under control very well, do you? No wonder you are often ssso... Chaotic. Canonia ;Sslen'ck :Thisss human sssettlement ssseemsss darker than most. I like it; the brightnesss of the sssky is unpleasssant on my ssskin. Cambria ;Sslen'ck :I have heard of thisss place. It hasss an Arena, where great warriorsss from the world can prove their ssskillsss. We mussst compete. Aeropolis ;Sslen'ck :Thisss place isss sssandy, like my home, but that sssky... I don't understand how you humansss can cope with it, burning down from above all the time like thisss! Sun Temple ;Sslen'ck :My people have been feuding with thessse sslasstulousss -priessstsss- for centuriesss now, over thisss land. We were here firssst, but they did not know thisss when they built their temple. Their ancessstorsss wanted mine to leave the area ssso they could build their temple deeper, but my ancessstorsss would not leave their ancessstral home. Violence began. :Thankfully, fighting thessse days is rare. We sssometimesss even trade with the priessstsss. It isss better to cooperate and live than to die for rights over the earth which no mortal dessservesss. Xantusia ;Sslen'ck :Asss I am Chief here, the other reptoidsss mussst sssee to my needsss and obey me. Though thisss may be ussseful to usss, I will never abussse my power. Sandflow Caves ;Sslen'ck :Thessse cavesss have been usssed by my people for generationsss as a training place for warriorsss. The monsters within are ssstrong, usssually too ssstrong for mere humansss. The priesssts never come in here. Ssshow me what you - adventurersss - can do. Spaceship ???? ;Sslen'ck :This 'temple' fell from the ssskiesss yearsss ago, when my father was Chief. There were humansss in it. The onesss who sssurvived are in Xantusssia now. They sssay that they will leave again in the temple one day, but we ssshall sssee. Dark Temple (during quest) ;Sslen'ck :There are many talesss of thisss place amongst my people, all of them dire and baleful. We knew it wasss sssealed off clossse by, but not THIS clossse! We mussst be very careful in here. Dark Temple (after quest) ;Sslen'ck :Sssluuuhh... It isss dissstressssssing to sssee thisss place in thisss ssstate... It hasss been a terrible influence on the local wildlife, and my people have had many problemsss with it, but thisss... Thisss jussst isssn't *right*. Warport ;Sslen'ck :The Ordered nature of this place isss pleasssing to me, yet I mussst sssay that it isss rather inefficient. Saul's Dungeon ;Sslen'ck :Thisss place...! HIIISSSSSSS!! I do not wisssh to be here! Pleassse, I cannot cope with thessse... -undead-. As a ssstrong warrior, I do not wisssh to admit thisss, but I mussst be honessst... I have a -phobia- of the walking dead. :Nightmaresss of them torment me, due to an incident in my passst, which I wasss to young to remember... All I know isss that there were zombies, and my parentsss were killed. :My greatessst fear hasss always been to become Undead myssself... :I am not a child. I will fight with you while we are here, but know thisss issss difficult for me. Water/Fire/Earth Temples ;Sslen'ck :Humansss... No ressspect for sssancitity or honour, itssseemsss. Here we are, ssstealing cryssstalsss to ssstop another human from ssstealing them firssst. The godsss would not be pleasssed. Nor would my ancessstorsss be proud of me for helping you. But I mussst honour our alliance, ssso I ssshall. Miasmal Citadel ;Sslen'ck :This place isss pitiful. Many proud sssouls lossst their livesss here for no good reassson. To bring them ressst and vengeance would be the honourable thing to do. Category:P-Dialogue Archives